1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch for a hoisting hook. More particularly, the present invention relates to a latch which will close over the mouth of the hook in a substantially straight line from the stem of the hook to the upper end of the tip and which, further, can be locked over the end of the tip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hoisting hooks have been provided with hook latches for closing the mouth of the hook. These hook latches are usually of two types: one is a gate type latch that pivots around the shank of the hook and is more practical and economically feasible for only the smaller shank type hooks. The second type pivots vertically in the C-shaped section of the hook from a rib or boss that is located in the stem just above the C-shaped section of the hook. The free end of the latch is spring biased against the opposite end of the C-shaped section but generally below the tip of the hook. U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,746 to Byers shows a latch of this second type which purports to extend along its upper edge in a substantially straight line from the stem to the tip of the hook; however, Byers shows a somewhat complicated mechanism for locking the latch in the closed position by engaging holes at the sides of the tip.